My Everything
by Intrepidwarriors
Summary: Ever loved someone so much that it just plain old hurts?


I wrote this because I think it's been very therapeutic for me.

Losing a mate, whether in death or divorce, can be really traumatic in the initial stages.

I've used that feeling to help me get this little beauty out.

Warning: It isn't my usual little mind-spinner, but I hope you still enjoy

BMFM Belongs to the owner peoples and their pet rocks, cactuses and miscellaneous IKEA furniture

MY EVERYTHING

Vinnie's groans, accompanied by a spasmodic jerk of his leg, dragged Charlie awake. Sighing, she groped around in the dark, seeking the metal on the touch-lamp which would turn the light on.

"Sure beats those stupid button ones" she thought as the globe came to life and caused the dark to retreat momentarily.

Pulling the hair out of her eyes, she rolled back towards her husband to see if he was having another of his recurring dreams. She had to work out which one it was before she would know what reaction she would have to it.

For illustrative purposes, she thought to herself, if it was the one where he was winning the Motocross Mars Planetary Championship, then she would retort with a light punch or kick in his side as pay-back for the bruise which would inevitably appear on her body from all the arm-waving and leg-thrashing he made as he pandered to the imaginary fans in his head.

If it was the one where he would mutter comments like "_Why heeellllooo Miss Mars!_ _What's a fine mouse like you doing in a broken-down bunker like this_?" and _"__I'll be your mechanic if you'll be my ride!"_, she would either snigger and tell him to stop drooling, or thump him hard enough in the face with a pillow to elicit a yelp, and then pretend she had been asleep the entire time.

She watched him for a few more seconds for clues as to which dream it might be, but he wasn't waving madly to an invisible adoring crowd so that ruled out the first one. And he wasn't grinning like the Cheshire cat so it wasn't the second one.

Vinnie groaned again, a groan so deep and heart-wrenching it caused Charlie to draw in a sharp breath.

"_Oh no, not that one!"_ she cried to herself.

The only other recurring dream he had was infrequent, but when it did strike, it left him curled up in a foetal ball in her arms for hours, gasping deeply for breath as he howled wordlessly at the roof, unable to utter a single sound.

He never shared what was in the dream with any of them, but it left him disturbed for days. He would hover around her more than usual, seeming to need reassurance that she wasn't going anywhere. And he would touch her constantly, a soft caress on her cheek with one finger, a brush of his nose against hers as he would pause to breathe in her scent, the reassuring tug of his tail settling even more snugly around her waist as she rode behind him. And the look on his face when he thought no one was looking was of absolute devastation, as if his entire foundation had crumbled and he just wanted to die.

Vinnie groaned again, twitching on the bed as if he was bound by invisible chains and was fighting to get loose. His body went rigid, his arms shot straight out in front of him and he emitted a blood‑curling scream.

"CHAAARRRRLLIIIIEEEEE!"

Charlie crawled on top of him and wrapped herself around him, holding on as tight as she could, whispering reassurances into his ear.

"I'm here Vinnie. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere!" she repeated over and over.

The comforting feel of her against his body and the warmth of her tone managed to reach into whatever hell he was locked into, because his body loosened and his arms relaxed enough for him to return her embrace.

She kept talking quietly to her traumatised husband, speaking nonsensical things like she would a small child scared by a thunderstorm, or monsters under the bed.

She could sense how his entire attention was focused on her, his ears tuned to catch every syllable off her lips, the pressure of her chest rising and falling against his, the security of her arms encircling his body.

It was enough for him to finally share what he had never dared before.

Vinnie opened his mouth and words started pouring out. Once he started, he couldn't stop as he unburdened himself of every single horror the nightmare contained.

How he relived the memory of Mace taking Harley. But in the dream, it wasn't Harley. It was his wife. And he watched helplessly, frozen to the spot, unable to get to her in time as Mace pounced and disappeared with Charlie, never to be seen again. And the scene looped through his mind, the horror duplicated over and over again, until he felt his sanity being torn asunder.

Tears rolled down Charlie's cheeks, as she inwardly wept over the agony her poor husband had endured alone.

"I love you Vinnie" she said quietly when he was finally silent.

The simple truth flew out of her heart and straight to her lips, as sure and true as the sun's rising.

Vinnie, wanting her to know _just_ how much she meant to him, engaged his Martian born ability and touched her forehead gently with his antennae.

"Charlie-girl, you are my everything!" he replied, stroking the tears away with his finger.

Charlie's eyes grew wide and she stared at him in wonder as a powerful love echoed through her entire core, rolling in waves of orgasmic ecstasy as it caressed every cell in her body.

When it subsided, her forehead puckered into a small frown and she bit her lip in hesitation, but a determined twinkle shone in her eyes.

"Mr Van Wham, if you think you can do that and suffer no repercussions, you'd better think again!" she said huskily, seeking his lips with her own.

She deepened the kiss and before long, they were united in body and soul as closely as two beings could be.

A while later, the lamp shining their twined silhouettes on the ceiling and walls, a drowsy Martian could only chuckle in agreement as his Terran mate smugly whispered in his ear.

"I bet Miss Mars never got you drooling like that!"


End file.
